


Simply Red

by MissMeggie



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Death, F/M, Kurt's past, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, the color red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The color red will always make Kurt long to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Red

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

She's standing living room doorway wearing a bright red cocktail dress and matching lipstick paints her mouth.

"Get in bed after the ball drops." She tells him stepping into the room. She squats down into his eye line effectively blocking Dick Clark's New Year's Eve special.

"Can you hear me at all Kurt?" She's grins at him.

"Yes Mommy. I know go to bed after the ball drops." He looks over at her dressed up for the Berry's New Years Eve Party.

Her dark hair is upswept and her blue eyes perfectly lined. "You look pretty Mommy. Like Jackie O."

She laughs lightly. "Only you Kurty. Thanks baby." She hugs him and he's engulfed with the scents of hairspray and Chanel No.5.

"Be good for the sitter okay baby?" She kisses his forehead.

"Okay." Burt comes in and kisses the top of Kurt's head. "See you later bud. Come on Liz lets get a move on. I don't want to park down two blocks this year."

"Later gator. Love you." his mother tells him.

"After while crocodile, I love you back." He says and watches them leave.

-/-/-/-/-

He had no clue that would be the last time he'd see his mother but it was.

He knows why smelling Chanel No. 5. On some random woman in the middle of the Macy's black Friday sale makes him want to cry or why the squeal of brakes makes his father flinch.

Its because with red dresses and red cars their whole lives changed.

Carol holds up a red scarf up. "For Rachel?"

"It's lovely. Though you may have to fight the little blue haired lady eying it."

"Where?" She looks around.

"Two o'clock purple sweater." he nods his head.

Carol grinned conspiratorially. "I can take her."

Kurt laughs at that. "No blood shed please. This Marc Jacobs." he gestures to his ensemble with a pained look.

This mother is different from his first vastly so but he adores her just the same


End file.
